On ne peut jamais rien prévoir
by Lau'7
Summary: Harry Potter après la bataille finale contre Lord Voldemort. Son passé, son présent, son futur sont ici contés. Terrassé par la culpabilité, Harry s'enfuit à Forks et séjourne chez un ami. Pendant ce temps, Luna, Castiel, Severus et Alice tenterons de le retrouver, tandis qu'il s'attirera sans s'en rendre compte de nouveaux problèmes mais cette fois bien différents.
1. Prologue

Bonjour bonjour !

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première fic, et que je suis seule à l'avoir écrite et donc je n'ai pas de Béta vous m'en voyez désolée :_)

Ensuite, ce petit (je l'admet) bout de fic est seulement un aperçu qui j'espère vous plaira, ce qui veut dire que les reviews sont les bienvenues afin de me donner une motivation pour écrire la suite ! ^_^

Je garde les vrais noms des personnages lorsqu'ils ne sont pas à moi.

Personnages : ° Castiel personnage inspiré du jeux amour sucré, mais il n'a pas le même comportement ici.

° Legolas (prochainement) est tiré du Seigneur des Anneaux et sera uniquement un elfe, soit aucuns rapports avec les livres et les films mis à part le nom.

° Alice personnage de mon invention.

° Steve alias Captain America (prochainement) est dans le même cas que Legolas, tiré des Marvels.

° Les Dursley, Dumbledore, Luna Lovegood , Severus Snape, Ron Weasley, des films Harry Potter ^_^

Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoins de dire à quel point j'adore les Harry Potter, j'aime tellement que c'est ma religion XD

Bon par contre les Twilights ne sont pas lus, seulement regardés

Le rating M est à venir ne vous en faite pas :-)

Chose à savoir : j'aime pas trop Bella Swan donc pouff ! y'a plus personne ! Elle n'apparaîtra donc pas !

Donc merci à J.K Rowling et Stephenie Meyer pour leurs personnages !

 **\- Sur ce, bonne lecture ! -**

Il tombe, là, à genoux devant moi. Il me regarde, ses yeux me lancent le plus de haine possible. Sa baguette vole vers moi, pourtant je ne la rattrape pas. Il ferme les yeux. Sûrement de douleur, ou peut-être de soulagement. Je n'en sais rien, je l'aurais su s'il m'avait touché avant. Mais non, c'est moi qui ai gagné. J'ai tué le fameux Lord Noir, appelé Voldemort.

Serais-je moi aussi entrain de me décomposer sous ses yeux si j'avais perdu ? Personne ne le sait. Autour de moi les sorts ont arrêté de fuser. Les Mangemorts se tiennent l'avant bras, se retenant d'hurler de douleur et de rage, à genoux face à leur adversaire. Tandis que les sorciers de Poudlard encore vivants tremblent de peur de la tête aux pieds, le regard dans le vide. Le sol est recouvert de corps entassés les uns sur les autres, pataugeants dans le sang.

Le silence règne. Soudain brisé par le son d'un sort me percutant de pleins fouet, suivit par mon cri étouffé et le bruit sourd de mon corps tombant durement au sol. J'essaye de me relever mais je reçois un Doloris. Ma tête, mon coeur, ma peau, tout brûle en moi. Je hurle. J'ai si mal ! Cette torture indescriptible ne cesse qu'au bout de longues minutes, ou du moins je le pense. Ma respiration est saccadée, tous mes muscles me font mal. Les gens présents ne bougent pas, ils ont apparement bien trop peur ou sont trop étonnés de la personne qui s'en prend à moi. Allongé à terre, je me retourne sur le dos afin de voir le visage de mon agresseur.

J'aperçois une tignasse rousse que se distinguant dans le ciel gris. Ma vue est embrumée, la personne est floue. Je remarque ensuite distinctement le bout, puis la baguette entière du concerné.

Non … NON ! RON ! Je peux pas le croire ! Je veux pas … Non … Ron … moi qui croyais que tu étais mon ami !

Des larmes bordent mes yeux, les regorgent et les noient. Je pleure, comment as-t-il pu me trahir !? Il se penche vers moi, pointe sa baguette dans mon cou et s'approche de mon oreille.

-« Harry, Harry, Harry … tu n'es rien. Tu entends ? Rien. Tu n'as jamais été qu'un connard se cachant derrière son statut célèbre. Et pendant que toi, sale con, tu étais en vadrouille on ne sait où, saches que je ne servais plus à rien. Personne ne s'intéressait à moi tant que tu n'étais pas là. Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Tu vas mourrir, me laisser ta place et je serais l'homme le plus comblé, jouant parfaitement mon rôle d'ami du survivant qui est terrassé par son absence. Tu verras, la vie sera meilleure sans toi.»

Il se redresse. Je n'arrive pas à parler, mes paroles sont étranglées par mes sanglots qui redoublent. Quand je pense qu'il m'a trahi simplement par jalousie. Mais moi je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, voulu de cette célébrité ! Mais personne ne comprend. Personne n'a réussi à voir ma détresse derrière ce masque. Si, peut-être, Luna et Castiel, eux ont toujours été là pour me soutenir quand mon statut, non désiré, me pesais trop.

Mais ils ne seront pas là pour voir ma fin. Je n'arrive plus à lutter, il m'est impossible de me relever. La fatigue gagne la partie, mes yeux se ferment, j'entends mon coeur battre, et sens mes muscles se tendre. Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, je reverrais peut-être mes parents après tout. Je regrette seulement de ne pas m'être excuser auprès de mes deux meilleurs amis. De m'être excuser à propos de mon existence qui les a sûrement dérangé en leurs apportant des ennuis de toutes les sortes, et d'avoir tuer Cédric, Sirius, mes parents et beaucoup d'autres. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. Alors j'attends patiemment que la mort me prenne.

Étrangement elle ne vient pas, mes paupières sont trop lourdes et m'empêchent de voir ce qu'il se passe. J'entends un sort fuser au loin et frapper Ron qui s'écroule à côté de moi. Je sursaute lorsque son corps heurte le sol et crée un léger courant d'air venant refroidir ma peau. Quelqu'un cours dans ma direction, et se laisse tomber près de moi. La personne me prend dans ses bras, ses cheveux chatouillent mon visage et je reconnais Luna.

Elle me couvre de baisers, ne cessant jamais de répéter mon prénom. Une autre personne accours, je devine alors Castiel. Il susurre des mots à ma protectrice et elle se détache de moi laissant mon meilleur ami me prendre dans ses bras. Il passe une main derrière mon dos l'autre sous mes genoux, et me soulève avec une facilité déconcertante. Il me serre plus fort contre son torse et se met à marcher.

Vers où ? Je n'en sais rien. Des murmures d'élèves parviennent à mes oreilles, j'en déduis donc que nous rentrons dans Poudlard. Castiel se met ensuite à sauter doucement et régulièrement se qui pourrait être des escaliers descendus. L'air devient plus froid, je frissonne, nous sommes dans les cachots. Luna toque à la porte très rapidement. À l'intérieur, un pas lent pouvant être qualifié de boitant, est vite rattrapé par une course rapide intimant à la personne blessée de rester assise. Cette dernière nous ouvre, jure à la vue de mon état, et nous fait entrer.

Elle s'active et ordonne à Castiel de me déposer sur le canapé. Luna s'accroupit, attrape ma main, et frotte son pouce doucement sur le dos de celle-ci. Pendant ce temps, la personne infirme qui était déjà présente dans la salle s'approche et entame de légères caresses sur mes cheveux qui sont, je l'imagine, poisseux.

La main est rugueuse, elle appartient à une personne extraordinaire qui m'a très souvent sorti d'affaires toutes plus incongrues les unes que les autres. Quand je pense qu'il y a encore trois ans, ce simple geste sur ma tête aurait pu me réveiller et me faire retourner au combat, simplement pour que la personne arrête.

Maintenant c'est totalement différent, j'ai envi de me blottir contre cette main si chaude et douce, et ne plus jamais la quitter. Le propriétaire de cette main si accueillante, vous l'aurez compris, c'est celle de mon ancien professeur de potions, Severus Snape. Notre haine mutuelle s'est terminée durant une attaque à Pré-au-Lard.

 **\- FLASH BACK -**

J'étais en compagnie de Ron. Nous étions venus acheter un cadeau pour Hermione, afin qu'elle pardonne sa mascarade avec Lavande Brown. Et bien sûr, comme c'était en rapport avec Hermione, il avait absolument fallu que je vienne l'aider à choisir le cadeau parfait.

Je comprends d'ailleurs mieux pourquoi nous étions dans cette rue abandonnée, coupée de tout, lorsque nous fûmes attaqués. Enfin «nous», Ron s'était volatilisé au bout de deux minutes de combat, me laissant seul face quatre mangemorts très entrainés. N'étant pas assez apte à combattre plusieurs personnes en même temps, les partisans de Voldemort prirent rapidement le dessus.

Les sorts devenaient plus agressif, je m'affaiblissais à vue d'oeil, lorsque quelqu'un arriva derrière moi et expulsa les attaquants. Le temps que je me retourne pour voir à qui j'avais affaire, la personne enroula autour de moi un bras et nous transplanâmes. Nous atterrîmes dans une grande maison, je paniquai et me dégageai rapidement de l'entrave pour m'éloigner de cet homme. Sauf que j'avais surestimé mes forces, et pour cause je tombai à genoux lourdement. Ma tête vacilla, mais je fus retenu par deux mains fortes qui empêchèrent une chute, sûrement plus grave, d'arriver.

L'homme s'accroupit, je me débattais, me tenant toujours d'une main, il retira sa capuche qui lui cachait la moitié du visage. Et ce fût là, que ma surprise dû se lire sur mon visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Je m'étais arrêté, incrédule, c'était Snape, je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais la chose qui m'avais le plus marqué fût lorsqu'il m'appela par mon prénom et à partir de ce moment là, je fus totalement largué.

Il débita des paroles dont je ne comprenais plus le sens, avisant mon état, il choisit de me porter à l'étage, dans une salle de bain. Vraisemblablement je devais être recouvert de sang de par mes blessures, pour qu'il soit si prévenant et doux avec moi. Aucun son ne voulut franchir mes lèvres lorsqu'il me déshabilla et me fit couler un bain.À la place, mon regard était des plus paniqué et horrifié. Mais je restais là, tendu à l'extrême et rongé par la peur de me faire abusé encore une fois.

J'avais une peur démesurée; revenir chez les Dursley.

Il décida finalement de m'endormir et, d'ensuite me questionner sur mon comportement excessivement affolé. Le lendemain, nous nous étions expliqué sur nos actions l'un envers l'autre, ce qui nous fit découvrir notre passé à tous les deux.

Je lui avais raconté une partie ma vie chez les Dursley, et lui m'avait apprit la vérité sur ses relations avec mes parents. Ceux-ci lui avaient demandé de toujours veiller sur moi et de m'aimer comme un fils si ils venaient à mourrir. Severus et mon père ne s'étaient jamais détestés, ils étaient devenus amis dans le Poudlard express avec ma mère et avaient seulement créé une couverture à cause de leur maisons respectives. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux de ma mère, ils avaient simplement été meilleurs amis.

 **\- FIN DU FASH BACK -**

Depuis ce jour, nous nous sommes respectés et par la suite créés un lien unique: père et fils.

 **\- À suivre ! -**

N'oubliez pas les reviews et lâchez vous ! dites moi si cela vous plait ou pas ^_^ !


	2. Une famille

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

J'entends une voix forte et assurée ordonner à Castiel d'aller chercher des bandages le plus vite possible. Ce qu'il fait, vu le son de sa course. Cette voix, féminine appartient assurément à Alice, la femme de Severus. C'est la personne la plus douce, gentille, attentive, à l'écoute des autres, belle, autoritaire et appliquée que je connaisse.

Cette femme, c'est un ange, je la considère comme ma mère. Elle et Severus ont vraiment eu de la chance de se rencontrer. Ils se complètent, ils forment un tout, un peu comme le yin et le yang. J'essaye de mouver un peu mon corps qui commence à se faire lourd, il se déplace très peu et je devine facilement que j'ai plusieurs côtes cassées.

L'ennuis, c'est que dans ces cas là, pour les remettre en place, il faut user de force, et la méthode fait extrêmement mal. Alice s'approche de moi alors à son tour, et me chuchote qu'elle va me donner une potion de sommeil. N'attendant pas de réponse, elle me la fait boire et mon esprit se brouille.

Je me réveille dans un silence, perturbé par des personnes discutant dans la pièce d'à côté. Je me sens en pleine forme, je me redresse, un horrible mal de tête me prends et je retombe lourdement sur le lit. Finalement je ne me sens pas si bien que ça.

J'essaye une deuxième fois, sur le côté. Je m'assois au bord du matelas, reprends mes esprits, et décide de me mettre debout. Me tenant à la table basse et au montant du lit, j'y arrive sans trop de difficultés. J'aperçois un miroir et me dirige vers celui-ci afin d'analyser mes blessures. Plusieurs points de sutures sur le visage, mon cou bandé, un très long bandage sur le torse et des agrafes tout le long de ma cuisse droite.

Ça va, je ne m'en sors pas si mal finalement. J'attrape un parapluie faisant office de canne, et tire la poignée de ma porte. Le grincement de celle-ci retenti et les discussions s'arrêtent. Luna se lève précipitamment du canapé, suivie par Castiel, et elle me saute dans les bras. Je manque de tomber en arrière suite à la force exercée sur mon buste, mais je suis rattrapé de justesse par mon meilleur ami qui éloigne un peu Luna. Je les regarde et remarque plusieurs blessures dues à la bataille, je me tourne ensuite vers Alice et Severus restés sur le canapé.

Alice va bien, elle me regarde tendrement me scrutant profondément, tandis que Severus est l'opposé, il a sûrement plus de blessures que moi. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a dû enduré face aux mangemorts durant le combat. Il a beau me sourire, je sais qu'il se force pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa douleur qu'il veut probablement surmonter seul.

Castiel m'aide à avancer, et nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq face à face sur les canapés placés en U devant la cheminée allumée. Ce fût Alice qui entama la conversation.

\- « Bonjour Harry, ça va mieux depuis hier ?

\- Oui mieux, merci beaucoup Alice. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

\- Environ deux jours.

\- On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas, intervint Luna.

\- Et pourtant je suis là rétorquais-je le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui c'est bien dommage d'ailleurs je pensais que tu allais mourir pendant que tu dormais, mais finalement il va falloir te supporter encore. Et malheureusement je peux pas me résoudre à devenir tueur, ironisa Castiel un sourire malicieux s'étirant sur son visage.

\- Oui j'ai encore une fois une chance insolente comme l'a si bien dit quelqu'un que je connais, mon regard dérivant sur Severus.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de qui tu parles, continua l'intéressé avec un léger rictus.»

La conversation à continué ainsi plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Alice demande à Luna et Castiel le déroulement de la bataille, de leur point de vue. Et pendant qu'ils racontent chacun leur tour, moi je n'arrive pas m'enlever cette culpabilité qui lie leur deux histoires. Car j'aurais pu les tuer tout les deux en même temps si Severus n'était pas intervenu.

 **\- FLACH BACK -**

J'essayais d'attirer Voldemort dans l'enceinte du château quand j'aperçu Luna et Castiel un étage plus bas, entrain de combattre trois mangemorts qui s'en prenaient à eux. J'aurais voulu les aider mais caché derrière ma colonne de pierre, le Lord noir montait les marches, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi.

Je ne pouvais alors révéler ma position. Quelques secondes plus tard, estimant que je pouvais atteindre mon adversaire, j'entrepris de lancer l'Avada.

Aveuglé par mon envie d'aider mes amis, j'étais sorti trop tôt et Voldemort eu le temps de parer mon attaque. Même ayant un avantage à être en haut des marches, je n'arrivait pas à le toucher.

Soudain il transplana et atterri plus haut, m'ôtant cet avantage. J'avais beaucoup de mal à résister, satisfait de cette difficulté, il lança le sort impardonnable.

Nous luttâmes un moment, et voyant que rien ne bougeait, je brisai le sort explosant le plafond de pierre. Je descendis le plus vite que je pu de mon étage et accolé à la barrière de l'escalier, je vis un fragment de pierre tomber droit sur Luna et Castiel. Ma vision se stoppa sur cet instant, je ne bougeais plus.

J'étais horrifié par ce que je venais d'engendrer. Je venais de tuer mes meilleurs amis. Je reçu un sort m'expulsant plus loin, me faisant dévaler les escaliers. À terre, je vis la pierre recouvrant mes amis bouger, et être soulevée par Severus. Tous trois étaient blessés mais vivants, et deux mangemorts se rapprochaient dangereusement. Un soulagement plus que profond naquit en moi. Bien écourté par un deuxième sort qui me reconcentra sur ma mission première; tuer Voldemort.

Je percutais plusieurs murs avant de me retrouver au pieds du Lord noir. Je reculais reprenant vite mes esprits, mettant de coté se qu'il venait de se passer.

 **\- FIN DU FLACH BACK -**

Me remémorant cette scène, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Tourné vers le feu, dos aux personnes de la pièce, de l'eau salée dévale silencieusement sur mes joues. J'avais eu tellement peur d'avoir encore une fois tuer des êtres qui m'étaient cher ! Toute la panique qui m'avait envahi à ce moment là remontait et s'évacuait par mes larmes.

Je ne pouvait m'empêcher de penser que je n'aurais pas survécu si ils étaient morts. Après mes parents, Cédric, Sirius, Dumbeldore, Hedwige, Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks, tous morts devant moi, je n'aurait pu me résoudre à accepter la perte mes meilleurs amis. Oui vraiment, je n'aurais pas supporté deux morts de plus par ma faute.

La mort de mes parents était simplement dû à ma naissance, celle de Cédric car je n'avais pas su le défendre alors que ce sort aurait dû être dirigé vers moi, celle de Sirius car je ne n'étais pas arrivé assez vite. Puis il y avait eu Dumbeldor car je n'était pas intervenu, Hedwige et Dobby parce qu'ils voulaient me protéger, Fred car je n'avais pas tué le mangemort face à moi qui s'en était ensuite pris à lui. Et enfin Remus et Tonks tués ensemble sous mes yeux par Voldemort qui voulait seulement me déstabiliser.

Mon coeur, ma tête, mon corps était empli de culpabilité.

Je senti une main se poser sur mon épaule. Severus derrière moi me tourna le visage doucement vers lui, et dans un murmure, me demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Je reniflai, n'arrivant pas à calmer mes sanglots. Il me pris dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

Bien qu'il soit blessé, sa prise était forte et me soutenais, m'empêchant de tomber. Après plusieurs minutes, le temps que je me calme, je sort de l'étreinte de Severus qui me regarde, une lueur de compréhension dans son regard. Je me tourne vers les autres et remarque qu'ils se sont arrêtés de parler et qu'ils nous regardent tendrement. Je sèche mes larmes q'un revers de la main et baisse les yeux.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, et un silence pesant s'installe. Luna s'approche de moi et me prend fermement dans ses bras. D'une voix amère et presque inaudible, je lui souffle à l'oreille «J'aurais pu vous tuer….» Elle raffermi sa prise et de la même manière me répond «Mais ce n'est pas arrivé.» C'est à ce moment là que Castiel décide de s'ajouter au câlin en nous entourant tout les deux de ses grands bras en ajoutant «Il faudrait bien plus qu'un rocher qui nous tombe dessus pour nous achever !» Nous rigolons légèrement, mais cela ne me convainc pas assez. Mon sentiment et toujours bien présent.

 **\- À suivre -**


	3. La fuite

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

Pendant ce laps de temps, Alice s'est jointe à Severus.

\- « Bon, et maintenant ? Lâche Castiel desserrant l'étreinte.

\- Maintenant c'est : tout le monde dans les canapés sinon je vais vraiment me fâcher à vous voir tous bouger alors que je vous demande de ne plus vous déplacer. J'en ai assez de devoir vous le dire je ne sais combien de fois que vos os ne se remettrons pas en place de cette manière. Débite Alice rapidement d'un ton ferme.»

Ne voulant pas s'attirer le courroux de cette dernière, nous obéissons sans rien dire.

Elle entre dans la cuisine, puis revient quelques minutes plus tard avec du thé et des biscuits. Pendants ce temps, nous n'échangeons aucun mot. Severus est assit seul dans une banquette, Luna et Castiel ensemble face au feu et moi sur le canapé à leur droite.

Alice nous sert la boisson et nous la remercions chacun notre tour. Nous vidons le contenu des tasses petit à petit, et devinons qu'Alice a ajouté une potion de soins inodore, et donc moins efficace qu'une vraie, aux breuvages.

\- « Plus sérieusement, que faisons nous à présent ? Relance Luna

\- Eh bien … à présent que nous n'avons plus aucune grande menace dans ce monde, je n'en sais rien, déclare Alice.

\- Je suppose que nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons non ? Propose Castiel.

\- Non nous ne pouvons pas, oppose Severus.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Parce que même si je suis le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il y aura toujours une personne ou plusieurs pour nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues comme jusqu'à maintenant, explique Harry.

\- Oui mais puisque nous sommes tous ensemble ça devrait le faire non ? Essaye de se persuader Castiel. Non ? Harry ?»

Je ne lui réponds d'un petit oui accompagné d'un pauvre sourire. Car il ne le savent pas, mais durant l'année, j'ai imaginé deux scénarios.

Le premier consistant à ce que je meure lors du duel contre Voldemort (et donc je n'avais plus besoin de réfléchir à mon avenir).

Le deuxième étant ma victoire et ma disparition afin qu'aucun autre membre cher à mon coeur ne se fasse tuer par ma faute. En d'autres mots : Ma fuite. Je n'avais par contre pas imaginer un seul instant de Ron puisse se retourner contre moi. (Il est donc désormais d'autant plus évident qu'il faut que je parte puisqu'il pourrait s'en prendre à mes amis).

J'avais alors cherché un lieu sûr où personne ne pourrait me retrouver. J'avais considéré à sortir du continent et partir aux États-Unis. L'Afrique et l'Europe étant trop proches de l'Angleterre à mon goût. J'avais aussi pensé à choisir une ville bien perdue au fin fond de l'Amérique du Nord. Et j'avais trouvé Forks, dans l'État de Washington. Environ 3500 habitants, cela semblait parfait pour s'y cacher et se fondre dans la masse.

Puis je m'étais aperçu que l'une de mes connaissance résidait à cet endroit précis. Je l'avais recontacté et lui avais demander si je pouvais séjourner chez lui. Et bien sûr, j'avais dû lui expliquer ma situation, même brièvement, en omettant, (je l'accorde) quelques détails. Car moins il en savait, moins il serrait en danger. Ma décision était prise et irrévocable depuis longtemps. Je partirais de l'Angleterre pour habiter à Forks, car rien ne me rattachais à ce pays sachant que c'était pour le bien de mes amis.

Nous discutâmes toute la journée, puis vint le soir. Après avoir mangé et que Castiel m'ait aidé à me coucher, je me retrouve seul dans la chambre aménagée pour moi par Severus, il y a de cela trois ans.

Je touche mon visage les yeux fermés et remarque que mes blessures se sont refermées d'elles même ainsi que celles mon cou. Luna et Castiel dorment dans les canapés tandis que le couple dort dans leur chambre.

J'attends qu'il n'y ait plus aucun bruit dans les appartements, et m'assois, dans le plus silencieusement possible. J'avance jusqu'au bureau dans le coin de la chambre. J'ouvre un tiroir du meuble et en sors un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Je vous aime.

C'est pour vous.

Ne me cherchez pas.

H.P

C'est bref, mais au moins ils comprendront. Enfin j'espère….

Je dépose le papier sur la table puis je me redirige vers le lit pour remettre en place un minimum les draps. Je prépare silencieusement un sac, mettant tout ce qui me viens à l'esprit à l'intérieur. De toute manière, il y a un sort d'extension indétectable posé dessus alors ce n'est pas le manque de place qui va m'arrêter. En clair, je prends tout ce qui m'appartient.

C'est à dire des vieux vêtements de Dudley bien trop grands pour moi, quelques potions de soins, d'anti-douleur et de nutrition de ma confection (car oui, il se trouve que ces trois dernières années je me suis nettement amélioré puisque la terreur des cachots de Poudlard n'est pas si terrifiante que ça quand on la connait ! Et elle peut même vous aider lorsque vous entrez dans ses bonnes grâces.)

Un petit sourire naît sur mes lèvres en y repensant, vite effacé par la motivation de mon départ qui me revient soudainement. La mine sombre je finis mon sac.

Je sais que ma porte grince, je me vois donc obligé de transplaner directement depuis ma chambre si je ne veux pas me faire prendre. Cela fera un bruit monstre, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je me positionne au centre de la pièce, regarde ma montre, il est 22h37, je jette un oeil autour de moi une dernière fois, et transplane dans un vacarme assourdissant.

J'atterrit près d'un bois, je me retourne et vois une grande pancarte «Forks», il est 13h38. Je ressors un papier de ma poche où il est écrit à la va vite l'adresse de mon ami, enfin … connaissance.

Il est vrai que nous étions simplement tombés l'un sur l'autre au cours d'une de mes missions pour détruire les horcruxes. J'avais très vite compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, il était bien un humain, mais j'avais eu du mal à définir ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

— **FLASH BACK —**

Au tournant d'une rue de New York, j'étais tombé sur une bande de mangemorts lancés à mes trousses après que le Lord Noir ait comprit mes intentions de détruire ses âmes. Je me retournai et m'engouffrai dans une ruelle sombre inconnue espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu.

Peine perdue, j'entendis le bruit de leur course et des sorts percutant les murs de briques autour de moi. Je courrai à en perdre haleine dans tous les sens possibles. Après un long moment, enfin, je pensais les avoir semés.

Je continuai de marcher, attentif à tout geste suspect quand soudain je rentrai dans quelqu'un. L'impact fut si violent que je me retrouvais sur les fesses un peu sonné.

Une grande ombre s'est approchée de moi, et par réflexe, je m'étais protégé avec mes bras pensant que j'étais tombé sur un mangemort. J'avais attendu quelques secondes avant de me dégager la vue pour voir à qui j'avais à faire.

J'étais tombé sur un très grand garçon avec une carrure d'athlète, châtain aux yeux bleus. Me rendant compte que je le détaillais, je rougis subitement et détournai le regard. Il s'était excusé, m'avait tout simplement demandé si ça allait et m'avait relevé.

Enfin relevé était un euphémisme ! Il m'avait carrément soulevé au dessus du sol avec apparement aucun effort. Je savais que j'étais léger mais à ce point ! C'en était quelque peu déconcertant. Une fois sur mes pieds, je m'étais excusé platement puis m'étais retourné pour poser mes yeux sur la ruelle d'où je venais. Il avait sûrement dû lire dans mon regard ma peur et comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il m'avait donc proposé d'aller boire un verre histoire qu'il se fasse pardonner et aussi pour faire connaissance. Nous nous étions alors rendu dans un bar de l'autre coté de la rue, et au fond de la salle accolés à une table ronde, nous avions discuté de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que je lui révèle que j'étais un sorcier, et que j'étais poursuivi.

Ceci tout en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à quiconque. Il m'avait alors appris que lui aussi n'était pas un humain comme les autres, il était doté d'une force surhumaine et n'avait pas vieillit depuis 1945 à cause d'une cryogénisation accidentelle. Il s'appelait Steve Rogers mais lorsqu'on lui avait donné son pouvoir, il s'était appelé Captain America. Il avait travaillé pour l'armée mais aujourd'hui il avait arrêté. J'avais franchement été surpris quand il m'avait dit sa date de naissance. Il avait même rit de ma tête qui reflétait l'incompréhension à l'état pur. Nous nous étions laissés nos numéros de téléphone juste au cas où.

— **FIN DU FLASH BACK —**

 **\- À suivre ! -**


	4. Retrouvailles

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

Je longe la grande route pour entrer dans la ville, mes côtes et ma jambe me font ralentir mais de toute manière je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'avancer. J'arrive rapidement devant l'appartement de Steve.

Le bâtiment est gris foncé, avec deux étages, je pousse la grande porte en bois massif, traverse le corridor, monte les escaliers et frappe à la porte qui me fait face.

J'angoisse un peu, je n'entends personne. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là. Après tout je ne l'ai pas prévenu de mon arrivée aujourd'hui précisément. Peut-être même qu'il n'habite tout simplement pas ici et que je me suis trompé dans le numéro d'appartement. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui demander de m'héberger au final… Je décide de ne pas rester planté là, et me dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je repasse plus tard.

Je descends péniblement les escaliers, réouvre la grande porte et ressors. Face à moi il y a un parc. Bon, et bien puisque je n'ai que ça à faire, j'y entre.

Je passe dans les allées bordées d'arbres verts, la lumière passant au travers du feuillage me laisse de chaudes et douces caresses sur les joues. Je continue pendant un moment avant de m'engouffrer dans un dédale de buissons et d'y trouver un banc à l'ombre. Je m'y assois et je me plonge dans mes pensées.

Tout ce vert, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu. Depuis que Voldemort avait gagné en puissance, les plantes à Poudlard s'étaient asséchées et le paysage était passé par toutes les teintes de gris et marron possible.

Cette dernière année avait vraiment été sombre. Entre le Lord Noir, la mort de beaucoup et la disparition d'Hermione, elle avait été très mouvementée.

En parlant d'Hermione, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Elle est partie après la sixième année et personne ne l'a plus revue. Aucun mot, aucune trace d'un quelconque indice expliquant sa disparition. Beaucoup de personne avaient imaginé qu'elle avait prit la fuite devant le danger, ou alors qu'elle avait été enlevée.

Mais rien ne collait avec ces deux suppositions, d'une part parce que cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas de fuir, et d'une autre parce qu'elle se serait très vite sentie observée et elle nous en aurait fait part. Malheureusement nous n'avions pu lancer de recherches à cause du trop gros manque d'aurors. Tous avaient étés dispersés dans les endroits où le Seigneur des Ténèbres auraient le plus de probabilité d'attaquer. Les élèves ne pouvant s'aventurer au delà des limites de Poudlard pour leur sécurité, ils avaient vite abandonné.

Il ne restait donc plus qu'à lui faire confiance et espérer qu'elle n'ait pas de problèmes.

J'entends soudain un bruit. Je me retourne vivement, sur la défensive. Un grand homme blond se tient face à moi. Il est très grand, sa peau est pâle, ses yeux sont bleus.

Il me regarde d'un air étonné. Je me lève, ne le quittant pas des yeux, et il ne dis toujours pas un mot. Je vais pour m'avancer quand quelqu'un m'appelle. Surpris je me tourne dans la direction opposée, dos au blond.

C'est Steve. Il n'a pas changé d'un cheveux. Me souvenant de mon premier interlocuteur, je me retourne encore une fois mais il n'est plus là. Je le cherche du regard mais rien. Mes yeux restent fixés sur son emplacement dernier. Où a-t-il bien pu aller en si peu de temps….

\- « Harry ? C'est bien toi ? me demande-t-il me sortant de ma torpeur.

\- Oui, bonjour Steve, dis-je doucement.

\- Bon sang ce que tu as changé ! Si tu n'avais pas garder des cheveux court aussi noirs, et tes lunettes je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurais reconnu !

\- Et bien c'est justement l'opinion inverse que j'étais entrain de me faire de toi, rétorquai-je le sourire au lèvres.

\- Ha ! ha ! ha ! Et oui, il faut croire que cette cryogénisation a aussi retarder ma vieillesse. Cela fais longtemps que tu es arrivé ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je regarde le soleil et vois qu'il est à peu près seize heure de l'après-midi. Non à peine quinze heure, mais ce soleil m'a fait le plus grand bien.

\- Bon bah tant mieux alors. Du coup je te propose qu'on monte chez moi ?

\- Oui allons-y !»

Je me tourne une dernière fois pour vérifier que l'homme aux cheveux blonds n'était bel et bien plus là, et part à la suite de Steve.

On entre dans son appartement, et je découvre que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Son entrée est très simple, une grande armoire imbriquée dans le mur, fermée par une porte en bois de bouleau coulissante. Une marche, et plus loin un fauteuil bleu océan et un canapé d'un bleu ciel se tiennent au centre de la grande pièce. Tous les deux face à face séparés par un tapis brun tressé, ils ont l'air très confortables.

Au mur en face de moi se dresse une cheminée de marbre veinée de noir sur un mur aussi jaune qu'un poussin, et accroché sur celui-ci, un tableau très original représentant des spirales bicolores. Une immense bibliothèque collée au mur et qui prend aussi sur une estrade, montre de magnifiques livres de toutes les couleurs. Le petit étage est relié par un escalier de verre reflétant un bleu pastel à coté duquel une grande plante en pot est placée.

En tout les cas, sa décoration n'était pas à refaire ! Il me fait visiter le reste de l'appartement, ne se privant pas d'ajouter à chaque fois quelques commentaires, me racontant comment il avait eu du mal à repeindre les murs, ou encore la subite envie de mettre de la couleur de partout dans un excès de joie qu'il l'avait prit en plein milieu de décembre, sous un jour de forte neige. Plus je visite l'endroit, plus je constate que tout est aussi harmonieux et coloré que le salon, comme il le décrit si bien. Quoi que la cuisine est plus neutre, elle est relativement dans les tons blancs et noirs.

On monte sur l'estrade et il ouvre une des portes pour me montrer ma chambre.

Les murs beige sable, les meubles d'un bois foncé et une immense baie vitrée prenant tout le mur face à la porte donnant sur la forêt, composent la pièce. Un grand lit deux places se dresse, collé au mur gauche de la baie. Une grande armoire sur pied face au lit, un bureau et un tapis sur le parquet à l'opposé, ornent la chambre.

En bref cette chambre est vraiment superbe !

Je dépose mon sac sur le lit, et il me laisse un peu seul le temps que je range mes «affaires» dans la pièce. C'est d'ailleurs très vite fait, après tout je n'ai pas grand chose. Je sors de la chambre pour rejoindre Steve accolé au bar, entrain de verser du milkshake, tout droit sorti du frigo, dans deux grand verres. Je monte sur le tabouret face à lui et lui souris largement.

\- «En tout les cas, merci beaucoup de m'accueillir chez toi. C'est très coloré comme tu le dis !

\- Ah ! Et bien de rien, c'est un plaisir. Hum… coloré oui et j'en suis content, mais en même temps c'est pas génial de constamment être seul, alors comme ça c'est donnant-donnant !

\- Oui j'imagine, lui répondis-je pensivement. D'ailleurs, excuse-moi, peut-être que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu ne sors avec personne ? Oups… vu la tête qu'il tire je n'aurais pas du demander… à vrai dire cela m'a échappé, c'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas. Le silence devient pesant…

\- Oh ! Euh excuse moi ! Euh… Non je ne sors avec personne, enfin pas pour l'instant. Enfin c'est un peu compliqué…

\- Pardon je ne voulais pas te troubler…, si ce n'est que je le suis deux fois plus que lui.

\- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas vas ! C'est seulement que c'est long à raconter et tu n'as sûrement pas envie de m'entendre parler d'une histoire compliquée mais pas tant que cela… enfin tu comprends quoi ?! m'explique-t-il maladroitement mais un air peiné et désolé collé au visage.

\- Et bien si c'est seulement la longueur qui t'embête, sache que j'ai tout mon temps, rétorquai-je un sourire léger aux lèvres. Mais si tu ne veux tout simplement pas m'en parler je comprends tout à fait, c'est ton choix et puis on va déjà se partager ton appartement et donc une partie de ta vie. Je ne voudrais pas en plus m'imposer dans ton jardin secret si tu ne le souhaite pas. Finis-je en ajoutant une touche d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Merci c'est gentil ! Je t'avoue que j'ai pas trop l'habitude de tomber sur des personnes respectant aussi bien la vie privée de l'autre que toi pour l'instant, rétorqua-t-il impressionné et heureux. Mais bon, autant que je t'en parle maintenant, de toute manière je sens que cette discussion arrivera tôt ou tard. Je vais essayer de te la faire courte. Il sourit, inspire et se lance. Tu sais que j'ai dormi pendant près de soixante-dix ans, et bien avant de m'endormir, j'étais convié à un rendez-vous avec une magnifique femme, Peggy Carter. On s'était rencontrés a mon entrainement militaire après avoir finalement été accepté. Quelques jours après mon réveil, je l'ai cherchée et elle n'était pas morte. Elle m'avait en quelque sorte attendu malgré qu'elle ait fait sa vie avec une famille et des enfants.

\- …. Je suis désolé. Que dire de plus ? Je n'en sais rien.

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste pour ça que justement c'est compliqué, je l'aime comme il y a soixante-dix ans, et je n'arrive pas à décrocher…. Mais bon ! Ne restons pas sur une note si triste ! Ça te dis de sortir pour faire un tour en ville ? Le soleil est encore haut pour cette heure ! Je commence par le plus pratique ? Lycée je suppose ? À moins que tu ne veuilles pas reprendre d'études, enfin qu'est ce que tu as prévu ?

\- Et bien maintenant que tu le dis, je pense que le lycée est pas mal, et puis il faut que je me trouve aussi un boulot histoire de combler les dépenses de mon côté. Ok va pour le lycée !

\- Ok allons y !»

 **\- À suivre ! -**


	5. Informations

Bonjour !

Ouais ça fait un bail depuis le août 2017 :_)

Mais bon, entre temps je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant à suivre les cours de 1èreL et malheureusement j'ai lâché mon écriture de fic ... Il ne me reste plus qu'un mois de cours avant les examens de 1ère, et j'avoue j'ai pas plus de temps qu'au début de l'année désolée ;-) De plus je précise que j'ai été kidnappée par Wattpad ! Alors que voulez vous... j'ai pas résisté non plus ! XD

Évidemment, en 8mois j'ai grandi et affiné mon écriture, ma logique, etc... Par conséquent je ne vous cache pas que je ne suis pas trop "fière" de ce chapitre ou même de cette histoire en y repensant XD Mais il faut dire qu'à un moment donné elle avait du sens pour moi ! ... Plus aujourd'hui :-D

Cela ne veut pas dire que cette fic s'arrête là, simplement que la situation (de l'histoire) risque de radicalement changer, mais surtout je pense aller plus vite dans le déroulement de l'histoire. Bon bien sûr ne vous attendez pas non plus à voir d'un chapitre à l'autre une hausse de plusieurs années ;-) mais plutôt des mois à d'autres. (Pourquoi je raconte ça, de toute façon je fais ce que je veux et pis mer** ! XD)

Nan sérieusement, le chapitre qui suit est tout ce qu'il me reste de ce que j'avais écrit avant de disparaître (enlevée par des aliens).

Je ne me suis pas relue, je n'en ai aucune envie désolée, mais si au final je vous dit tout ça, c'est bien pour confirmer qu'une suite est en cours d'écriture !

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse à votre lecture !

Bisous !


	6. Une rencontre inattendue

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

Nous sortons de chez lui, traversons le parc dans lequel j'ai attendu tout à l'heure, et nous nous rendons au lycée. En arrivant devant le bâtiment, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette école est minuscule comparée à Poudlard et que je n'aurais aucun mal à m'y retrouver.

J'entre à l'accueil et m'inscrit, bien que cela soit un peu tard, la dame me donne tout les papiers avec un grand sourire et le tout est réglé assez rapidement. Nous repartons dans le centre ville, nous entrons dans un petit supermarché et je regarde les annonces.

\- «Euh… Harry ? Je sais bien que tu veux trouver un travail, je ne sais pas non plus comment vous faites dans le monde magique pour en obtenir un, mais est-ce que tu as pensé à un CV ?

\- Euh non et puis je t'avoue que je n'en n'ai jamais rédigé un.

\- Et bien rentrons, ce sera plus simple pour moi de t'expliquer et t'aider à le faire.

\- D'accord.»

Comme dit, nous remontons à son appartement et nous nous installons au salon. Steve sort un ordinateur et nous nous posons face à face.

Il ne cesse de me poser toutes sortes de réponses auquel je m'efforce de répondre avec la plus grande simplicité. Au bout d'un certain temps, le CV est rédigé et prêt à être annoncé. Je viens me poser à côté de lui pour suivre sur l'ordinateur les différents sites qui proposent du travail et nous tombons sur une annonce intéressante.

Nous envoyons par e-mail mon CV et maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre une réponse qui je l'espère sera positive.

Steve ferme l'ordinateur et me propose de faire à manger au vu de l'heure : 20h36. Nous optons pour une salade de tomates/ mozzarella en entrée et des pâtes à la carbonara en guise de plat.

Durant le repas Steve et moi parlons de tout et de rien. Je l'aide à faire la vaisselle, passe à la salle de bain prendre une rapide douche et me lave les dents. Je me regarde dans le miroir un instant, mes joues se sont très légèrement creusée et mon teint est plus pâle. Si toute fois un teint plus pâle soit possible !

Je retourne dans ma chambre, souhaite une bonne nuit à Steve, ouvre la porte, avance de quelque pas et m'effondre clairement sur le lit.

Je reste un instant tel quel jusqu'à ce que ma jambe et mes côtes me rappellent à l'ordre. J'ouvre le tiroir de la table de chevet et en sort une des potions de soins que j'ai apporté, et la vide d'un seul trait malgré le goût affreux. Je m'enfouie sous la couette et sens rapidement les effets du breuvage qui m'ôtent la douleur petit à petit.

Sur cette note de douceur je m'endors profondément.

 **\- RÊVE -**

Je scrute les alentours. Je suis à Poudlard dans la cour où j'ai tué Voldemort. Seul. Les grandes portes s'ouvrent et laissent passer Miss Teigne la chatte de Rusard. Je décide de la suivre, et elle m'amène au terrain de quidditch. Elle s'arrête au milieu de la pelouse et se pose tranquillement en me fixant et remuant sa queue.

Un balais apparait juste à côté de moi, je l'enfourche, m'envole de quelques mètres quand soudain des dizaines de cognards sortent de terre et foncent dans toutes les directions telles de furies aveugles. Je vole le plus vite possible vers le ciel, paniqué, pour échapper à cet affrontement.

Je m'arrêtes soudainement et sans le vouloir, mon balais fonce vers le lac noir et ralenti considérablement lorsqu'il se trouve au dessus de l'eau. Je ne peux rien faire à part attendre. Je tourne la tête et aperçois un cognard qui fonce sur moi. Je ne peux même plus bouger. Il frappe violemment le manche du balais et je tombe dans l'étendue d'eau.

J'ai froid, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Je tente de remonter à la surface mais quelque chose me retient, je baisse les yeux et découvre que des algues s'entortillent autour de mes chevilles et que des sirènes nagent dans ma direction, leur trident à la main, plus terrifiantes que jamais.

Je suis à deux doigts de m'étouffer, lorsqu'un cube de verre m'entoure et me protège des créatures. Pourtant mes poumons continuent à se remplir d'eau froide, brûlant leur parois. Je souffle les dernières bulles d'oxygène qu'il me reste, et le décor change brusquement derrière le verre. Soudain il se fissure et éclate déversant son contenu sur de l'herbe.

Recrachant le plus d'eau possible pour pouvoir à nouveau respirer, je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle, que je suis déjà projeté contre un mur et maintenu fermement par une barre de métal.

Avec beaucoup de difficultés, je distingue plusieurs personnes autour de moi. Je découvre Peter Pettigrow, Voldemort et ses partisans. Le plus puissant s'approche de moi et me libère d'un coup de baguette.

Je tombe, ne tenant pas sur mes jambes, et IL me redresse d'un tour de main. J'entends quelqu'un qui hurle mon nom, je me retourne et découvre Cédric Diggory baguette en main, sur ses gardes. Sachant déjà ce que le lord noir s'apprête à faire, je hurle moi aussi à Cédric de se cacher. Mais il est trop tard.

Il est déjà raide mort sur le sol quand je cours vers lui. Je soulève son corps désespérément, pleurant et murmurant «Non, reviens… pas encore, s'il te plaît Cédric… pardon…» Mais rien n'y fait.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je la fixe, remonte le long du bras, et sursaute en comprenant qu'elle appartient à ma mère.

Je me retourne vivement en lui faisant face et l'observe, elle qui reste impassible aux cotés de mon père. Le décor a encore changé, ce n'est plus qu'un fond noir. Je pose le corps de Cédric et tends les bras vers mes parents, toujours pleurant.

Horrifié je m'arrête face à la vue de mes mains en sang, je relève les yeux et découvre un spectacle des plus terrifiant. Mes parents, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Dumbledore et beaucoup d'autres se décomposent lentement devant mes yeux. Je recule de quelques pas avant de trébucher sur le corps de Cédric et de me retrouver au sol. Mes cris restent bloqués dans ma gorge tellement j'ai peur.

Je me relève et cours dans la direction opposée à cet enfer, tombant nez à nez avec Ron qui pointe sa baguette sur moi et me lance l'avada.

 **\- FIN DU RÊVE -**

Je me réveille brusquement et me redresse dans le lit, trempé de sueur de la tête aux pieds. La respiration haletante, je regarde partout autour de moi et essaie de me calmer quand je me rends compte d'où je suis. Je lance un tempus, il est 4h23, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir. Après un cauchemar pareil, je n'ai certainement pas besoins d'en refaire un. C'est déjà beaucoup pour le moral. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester dans le lit, il faut que je bouge, que je prenne l'air.

Je prends appuie sur le bord du matelas et arrive tant bien que mal à me lever et me mettre sur mes deux jambes. J'attends un instant pour être sûr d'être stable et m'approche de l'armoire. J'en tire une tee-shirt gris trop grand pour moi et un pantalon troué aux niveau des genoux. Je m'habille doucement, adossé à la porte pour ne pas tomber et remarque que ma jambe et mes côtes sont presque entièrement cicatrisées. Je met mes chaussures, ma veste et sors discrètement par la porte pour ne pas réveiller Steve.

Dehors, je décide de retourner au parc, sur le banc où j'ai attendu mon hôte. Je m'assoie et attends. Il ne fait ni froid, ni chaud, juste bon. De là où je suis, je peut apercevoir le soleil qui se lève, juste entre deux bâtiments. Je prends le temps d'observer tout ce qu'il y a autour de moi avec pour seule lumière, les rayons chauds de l'astre. Je fini par être éblouit et ferme les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entends quelqu'un approcher. Je me retourne et découvre l'homme blond d'hier. Apparement lui aussi à l'air surpris de me voir. On attend comme ça en se regardant dans les yeux un court instant avant qu'il ne rompe le silence en me demandant si il peut s'asseoir à coté de moi.

Mon regard dardé sur lui, je ne lui réponds qu'avec un faible hochement de tête. Il s'assoie à mes côtés et fixe quelque chose au loin devant lui. D'abords gêné, je détourne les yeux et j'attends patiemment qu'il dise quelque chose. Mais rien n'y fait, il m'ignore superbement, se tient très droit et semble plongé dans une très profonde réflexion. Une bonnes quinzaine de minutes passent et il finit enfin par se souvenir de ma présence. Il me regarde dans les yeux et me dit,

\- «Bonjour, il me semble que vous venez d'arriver alors je vais, si vous le voulez bien, me présenter et par la suite entretenir avec vous une discussion.»

Son ton est posé, calme mais il est vachement formel je dois dire ! Stupéfié, je continu à répondre par un mouvement de tête, et il reprends.

\- «Je m'appelle Legolas Verte-Feuille, j'ai dix-sept printemps, je vis aux abords de cette ville avec mon père et j'étudie au seul lycée de Forks. Et vous ?»

Reprenant mon sang froid au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, j'arrive à lui sortir une réponse claire malgré ma gêne évidente.

\- «Je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai moi aussi dix-sept ans j'habite chez un ami pas loin d'ici et je vais entrer cette année dans le lycée du coin. Au faite… tu enfin vous… n'êtes pas obligé de me vouvoyer

\- Fort bien, Harry. La pareille t'est adressée alors. Peux-tu m'expliquer quelle est ta vraie nature s'il te plaît ?»

Paniqué, je me demande si il a senti mon aura. Je ne sais pas du tout si il me parle de façon d'être ou de ma nature de sorcier. Mais… même si ma tête me hurle de ne pas faire confiance aux inconnus, devenus très rapidement des connaissances, j'ai comme l'impression instinctive que je peux faire confiance à Legolas, et qu'il ne me fera rien si il découvre que je suis un porteur de magie.

Je décide donc de tenter ma chance quitte à être repoussé par ma première connaissance dans cette ville.

\- «Euh… et bien c'est délicat de le dire de cette manière mais… et bien je suis un sorcier.

\- D'accord, cela ne m'étonne guère au vu de la pochette pour ranger ta baguette située sur ton avant bras droit. Je suis moi-même un elfe, et en temps que futur camarade de lycée, j'apprécierais que tu garde cette information pour toi tout comme je garderais la tienne pour moi.

Sentant un poids en moins mes épaules, je lui souris et hoche la tête en pensant que je ne suis pas le seul à connaitre la magie.

\- «Je suis soulagé de savoir que je peux librement parler avec toi, c'est très agréable, je te trouve très direct mais sympathique Legolas, j'espère que nous auront le temps de nous revoir pendant l'année solaire.

\- Je l'espère aussi, tout comme je te trouve intéressant comme personnage, j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur toi. Mais ne précipitons pas les choses, j'ai envi de te découvrir petit à petit, alors es-tu libre demain après midi à 16h ?

J'acquiesce doucement après une courte réflexion.

\- «Très bien ! Alors demain à 16h ici. Passe une bonne journée Harry !

\- D'accord ! Merci de même Legolas !»

Il se lève et s'en va, le dos toujours bien droit, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cet échange était vraiment surprenant… inattendu, mais agréablement surprenant.

Au moins je ne serais pas seul le jour de la rentrée, je ne compte pas non plus coller Legolas, mais tout de même, savoir qu'il y aura quelqu'un à qui je pourrais parler sans avoir à repenser à mes paroles avant, pour ne pas trahir la présence de la magie dans ce monde, c'est … soulageant.

Je savais que les elfes s'étaient éloignés peu à peu des ministères de la magie de leur pays respectifs, pour échapper aux lois et ainsi créer des communautés dirigées par des souverains, mais je ne m'attendais pas à en trouver une ici.

 **\- À suivre ! -**


	7. L'intéressante famille Cullen

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

Durant le reste des vacances, j'ai revu Legolas très fréquemment, nous sommes devenus de bons amis. Nous avons souvent fait des sorties en forêt ensemble, et j'ai pu en apprendre beaucoup plus sur lui que lui n'en n'a apprit sur moi. Je me suis d'ailleurs habitué à sa façon de parler assez originale, mais comme il est un elfe et que d'après ce que j'ai compris son père est une personne haute placée dans leurs communautés, ça ne me choque pas plus que ça au final.

Physiquement , je suis complètement opérationnel, réparé et remit à neuf, mais émotionnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sans cesse à Severus, Alice, Luna et Castiel que j'ai laissé derrière moi… ils ont hanté mes nuits comme ils le font encore aujourd'hui. Heureusement la fatigue ne m'a que peu atteinte car j'avais mes matinées pour récupérer de mes nuits presque toutes blanches.

Le travail où j'avais envoyé mon CV m'a embauché ! Je suis dorénavant assistant bibliothécaire le jeudi, vendredi et samedi matin ou soir en fonction de mes horaires de cours.

Quant à Steve, il semble avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Du moins c'est l'impression qu'il renvoie dans son comportement ! Si c'est le cas j'en suis vraiment très heureux pour lui, je penserais à le questionner là dessus quand je rentrerais.

Nous sommes enfin le premier jour de la rentrée, et dire que je suis excité est un terme quelque peu exagéré. J'ai simplement envie de découvrir la manière dont les moldus enseignent et apprennent, bien que mes séances de rattrapages m'en donne une vague idée, la théorie n'est jamais la même que le pratique comme ont dit !

Je suis devant le lycée mais je n'aperçoit pas encore Legolas, je ferais mieux de rentrer aller chercher mon emploi du temps parce que d'après le brouhaha que j'entends à l'intérieur, cela risque d'être long de faire «la queue inexistante» avant d'accéder au bureau de l'accueil.

Bonne idée que j'ai eu, je me félicite, j'ai dû patienter plus de vingts minutes. J'en ai d'ailleurs profité au passage pour prendre l'emploi du temps de Legolas. Je fini de comparer sommairement les tableaux et me rends compte que nous avons seulement deux cours en commun : maths et arts.

Je me replace à l'entrée du lycée et le vois arriver au loin. je lui remet sa feuille et nous nous séparons malheureusement à la sonnerie pour nous diriger vers nos cours respectifs.

Ce lycée n'étant vraiment pas grand, je n'ai aucun mal à me repérer. J'entre dans la classe et me met sur la dernière table du fond près de la fenêtre. Je sors mon bloc-note, ma trousse, et attends tranquillement que le professeur arrive.

Tranquillement en apparence, car à l'intérieur je bouillonne littéralement. Absolument tous les élèves se sont mis à murmurer dès que je suis passé dans les couloirs, et à présent je dois faire face aux regards indiscrets qui se pensent discrets, des élèves de ma classe. Un peu sur les nerfs, je me rends à peine compte qu'un élève s'est installé à coté de moi. Je tourne la tête vers lui pour lui signifier qu'il y a de la place ailleurs, mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

À coté de moi se tient un… vampire. La peau pâle, la froideur de son aura, tout son être me hurle qu'il n'est pas humain. Il semble autant décontenancé que moi car il me dévisage avec très certainement les mêmes yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Nous restons là à nous dévisager sans rien nous dire jusqu'à ce que le professeur entre dans la salle et ne nous fasse détourner les yeux au son de sa voix.

Nous ne nous échangeons plus que des coups d'oeil durant toute l'heure, même lorsque Mr. Molina nous annonce d'entrée de jeu que nous allons former des binômes par paillasses pour travailler sur un sujet très important que nous devront rendre au milieu de l'année.

Au moment où je vais sortir de la salle, je l'entends me dire quelque chose. Je me retourne mais il semble encore un peu surpris de voir que je l'ai entendu, sûrement se parlait-il à lui même.

La matinée prend fin et durant celle-ci j'ai découvert que le vampire de mon cours de sciences à une soeur avec qui je partage le cours d'histoire.

J'arrive au réfectoire pour midi et quart, approvisionne mon plateau et me retourne face à l'étendue de tables qui semble être un véritable gouffre. Beaucoup trop de regards sont dirigés à mon encore à mon plus grand désespoir. Soudain, comme une lumière au beau milieu de ce chaos noir, j'aperçois Legolas qui se lève de table et me fais signe de la rejoindre. Je m'avance à grands pas et lui envoie mon regard le plus reconnaissant et m'assoie en face de lui.

Nous mangeons tous les deux dans le plus grand calme, en échangeant quelques paroles par-ci par-là. Pendant le repas, mon regard est attiré par une table en particulier : celle du garçon de sciences et de la fille d'histoire. Avec eux se tiennent une autre fille au brushing impeccable qui semble à la fois froide et sûre d'elle, un garçon plutôt musclé brun et un autre plus mince et qui semble se retenir de faire quelque chose. Sûrement de sauter sur le premier élève à sa portée.

Tous sont indéniablement des vampires. Pris dans ma contemplation pas aussi discrète que je l'aurais désiré, Legolas me surprend en m'adressant subitement la parole.

\- « Harry ?! Tu me semble ailleurs mon ami, que ce passe-t-il ? La table des Cullen serait-elle plus attrayante que la discussion que j'essaye de mener avec toi depuis plus de deux minutes quarante ?

Je rougis et détourne brusquement les yeux pour les poser sur mon plateau, légèrement honteux. Mais bien décidé à en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse table, je choisi de ne pas tenter de faire passer inaperçu l'intérêt que je portais à l'objet de mes pensées.

\- «Excuse moi Leg', je n'ai pas été très subtil. De quoi me parlais-tu ?

Je tentais de t'expliquer en vain à quel point ma classe est cette année comme toute les autres : des plus agaçante et sans intérêt, composée de personne les moins instruites qui puisse accueillir cette école. Mais vraisemblablement tu n'as pas oreille à m'entendre me plaindre alors je remettrais cette activité à plus tard dans la journée. En attendant je vais tarir ta soif de curiosité en t'indiquant que la table que tu fixes obstinément accueille la famille Cullen.

Décochant un léger sourire, je finis par me rendre compte que sans même se retourner, Legolas à découvert quelle table j'observais. Haussant les sourcils, je le vois esquisser un sourire tout en continuant à manger et gardant ses yeux sur le plateau.

\- « Dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre tu pourras trouver : Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward. Ils s'installent toujours dans cet arrangement si c'est cela qui te perturbe mon cher Harry. Toutefois je pense être au regret de te dire qu'ils ne se mélangent pas aux autres, alors n'aie pas trop d'espoir. Mais sache qu'ils ne représentent pas une menace. Ils sont végétariens, cela consiste à boire le sang des êtres de la forêt et non celui des idiots qui sont tout autour de nous. Je puis d'ailleurs t'affirmer qu'ils ont probablement entendu toute cette conversation.

Je devient encore plus rouge que je ne le suis déjà. Évidemment qu'ils ont tous entendu, ce sont des vampires. Essayant de relancer le sujet sur autre chose, je regarde Legolas dans les yeux et retiens un rire.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui peut donc provoquer une telle hilarité réfrénée chez toi mon cher ? Ai-je fais mention d'une quelconque informations susceptible de te faire rire devant un futur roi des elfes sylvains?

Je n'en peux plus et finis par me laisser emporter par mon rire. Je me calme un temps soit peu pour parvenir à lui donner une réponse assez compréhensible malgré mes soubresauts.

\- « J'adore t'entendre me parler des moldus, enfin humains si tu préfères. C'est très drôle. C'est… vraiment très «plaisant». Discuter avec toi à vraiment un effet apaisant.»

Je lui sourie sincèrement tendis que lui me fixe dans le blanc des yeux. Étrangement je ne peux pas baisser le regard, je suis comme captivé, tout ce qui m'entoure n'a plus d'importance pour moi.

C'est Legolas qui rompt notre échange et rougissant très légèrement et me faisant un timide sourire avant d'amorcer sa sortie de table que j'imite. Nous ne nous disons plus rien tout le reste du temps qui nous est imparti avant qu'il ne reparte pour ses cours en me lançant un bref _À demain !_

Je rentre «chez moi» et pendant le chemin je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête l'idée que j'ai pu le froisser… Pourtant il m'a souri, de manière discrète mais il m'a tout de même souri. Le long silence qui a suivi fût vraiment étrange, à la fois lourd et léger. Aucun de nous deux ne voulait ajouter quoique ce soit.

J'y repense ! Les Cullen… c'est donc comme ça qu'ils se nomment… (réflexion pertinente bravo Harry !) Mais surtout, Edward… Merlin je n'arrive pas à me détacher de son regard aux couleurs d'or cuivré. Lorsque nous nous sommes fixés tout à l'heure, là aussi aucun de nous deux n'a baissé le regard.

Je trouve cet échange limite moins déroutant que celui avec Legolas car avec Edward mon intérêt peut s'expliquer par la curiosité de la personne, mais avec Leg… c'est la première fois que nous nous sommes regardés comme ça.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je remonte à l'appartement et prends note mentalement de l'absence de Steve indiquée sur le réfrigérateur. Il ne reviendra qu'en fin de journée aux alentours de dix-huit heure. Je m'attèle à mes devoirs qui se finissent en l'espace d'une petite demie-heure avant de me plonger dans un livre de cuisine afin de préparer le souper. Je descends en ville acheter ce qu'il me manque pour la préparation puis me met au travail une fois tous les ingrédients à portée de main.

 **\- À suivre ! -**


	8. Rapprochement

**\- Bonne lecture ! -**

Le reste de la semaine se passe de la même manière. Je découvre que j'ai des cours communs avec tous les Cullen sauf Rosalie, je mange le midi avec Legolas, mais à présent il semble un peu plus distant. Je ne saurais y trouver une explication. Je lui ai proposé une sortie en forêt ce weekend mais il a refusé en disant que son père avait besoin de lui pour des affaires importantes. Je suppose que cela doit être vrai.

À l'inverse, avec Edward que j'ai revu une fois pour un cours de base sur la médecine, je semble de plus en plus attiré par lui, et cette attraction semble mutuelle car il n'a plus peur de me sourire ne serait-ce que discrètement.

J'ai appris aussi que Steve avait bel et bien rencontré quelqu'un, seulement cette personne n'est pas du tout anodine. Il s'agit en réalité de Tony Stark aka Iron Man. Cet homme est tout aussi bien celui qui fait pencher le coeur de mon ami blond, que le recruteur de ce même blond pour faire partie de l'équipe des Avengers. Je sais bien qu'il meurt d'envie d'y aller, mais je crois bien qu'il se retient pour rester ici avec moi.

Tout compte fait, un tour à la banque Gringotts américaine sous polynectar sera sûrement une idée judicieuse pour convertir une partie de mon héritage afin d'acheter un logement, et donc permettre à Steve de rejoindre l'équipe dans laquelle il se refuse à entrer.

Mais (parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il y est un mais), la curiosité que j'éveillais chez les élèves de l'établissement n'a pas diminuée. Au contraire, lorsque tous ont remarqué que je restais souvent seul, les plus futés d'entre eux sont resté éloigné pour murmurer loin de moi en me laissant tranquille, tandis que les plus idiots en ont profité pour justement venir m'aborder directement. J'ai même eu droit à un certain «Jeff» qui s'est carrément assi à coté de moi sans même me demander mon avis, et pire que tout, n'a pas arrêté de babiller pour tenter de créer une discussion qui était vouée à l'échec. Total.

Et ce qui m'a rendu le plus triste dans cette évolution, c'est véritablement l'éloignement de Legolas. A-t-il mal interprété mes mots de la dernière fois ? Peut-être a-t-il ses raisons de le faire… J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui provoque cette distance.

Essayant tant bien que mal de revenir dans le monde réel que n'est pas celui de mes pensées, je redécouvre que quelqu'un est assis à coté de moi. Bon sang, je serais capable d'étriper cette personne si elle tente encore une fois de faire tomber son stylos de mon coté pour que je lui ramasse gentiment. C'est sa troisième tentative mais je reste de marbre. Sûrement pense-t-elle que son stylos n'est pas tombé assez loin de sa chaise, car elle réitère.

Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours lui sauve tout juste la vie. Je sors en trombe et me dirige vers mon cours de maths. Maths… avec Legolas… c'est sûrement l'occasion de lui demander ce qui ne va pas.

Je rentre dans la classe et le trouve déjà assis à une table au milieu de la salle. Je m'avance vers lui, toute colère ayant disparu.

\- « Salut.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et semble se refroidir dès l'instant où son regard tombe sur moi.

\- « Bonjour.

\- Je peux m'assoir à coté de toi ?

\- Le place est libre, fais comme bon te semble.

Son ton froid me touche légèrement. Je m'assoie à coté de lui et continue la conversation, déterminé à découvrir ce qu'il se passe.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu si distant depuis une semaine ? Ai-je dis quelque chose qui t'as blessé ?

\- Non.

Il garde les yeux sur sa feuille en triturant son stylo.

\- « Alors pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière avec moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Pourquoi !? Je ne comprends pas… Leg', cela ne fais qu'une semaine que tu m'évites et je ne sais pas qu'est-ce-qui en est à l'origine… Donnes moi au moins une explication !

\- Je te l'ai dis, je ne peux pas. Tout ce que je peux ajouter c'est que je ne le fais pas par envie.

\- … »

Il devient presque rouge et se détourne légèrement de moi, me tournant le dos. Je reste muet. Pourquoi si il n'en a pas envie, décide-t-il de s'éloigner ? Et pourquoi avoir rougi (parce que je suis sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pour-cents que c'est le cas) ?

Je ne relance plus la conversation de toute l'heure et lui ne m'adresse plus un regard.

Cette dernière heure de cours s'achève, je rentre à l'appartement, pose mes affaires et repars directement à mon travail.

J'adore cette bibliothèque, elle est très ancienne et l'odeur des livres embaume la salle boisée. Les manuscrits, bouquins, et grimoires parfois vieux que le monde sont autant rangés dans les étagères qu'empilés sur dans des coins et sur des tables par-ci par-là. Cette atmosphère à le don de me vider l'esprit et je suis très heureux de pouvoir y passer des après-midis ou matinées entières.

De plus, le propriétaire et le stéréotype même du grand-père gâteau, littéraire, toujours de bonne humeur et à la conversation franchement plaisante et intellectuelle.

Il me fais un peu penser à Dumbledore dans le fond… Cet homme a toujours été le grand-père que je n'avais jamais eu. Mais inutile de ressasser le passé. L'après-midi se déroule très bien et une demie-heure avant que je ne finisse ma journée, Edward Cullen entre dans la bibliothèque.

Surpris, je vais à sa rencontre.

\- « Bonjour ! Je peux t'aider ?

Tout aussi surpris que moi, il sursaute et me regarde dans les yeux en souriant.

\- « Non pas encore, je ne sais pas quel livre je vais emprunter. Tu travailles ici ?

\- Oui depuis maintenant cinq semaines.

\- … Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. C'est plutôt bien comme emploi.

\- Oui j'adore ce travail, être parmi les livres c'est apaisant je trouve.

\- Oui tu as raison.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- T-tu as réfléchis au sujet pour le devoir de sciences à rendre en février ?

\- J'ai quelques idées mais ce serait mieux de chercher ensemble. Après tout peut-être qu'un sujet révolutionnaire tombera du ciel quand nous en parlerons !

Il sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- « Oui bonne idée. Ça te dis de venir chez moi ce weekend pour justement commencer à bosser ? On aura tout le temps d'y réfléchir à ce moment là !

\- Oui d'accord, mais je ne pourrais pas venir avant quatorze heures.

\- Parfait ! Alors on fait comme ça ! Bon, je vais y aller alors…

\- Tu ne voulais pas prendre de livre ?

\- A-ah s-si ! tu as raison !

Gêné il me sourit et se dirige vers une section au hasard. Je retiens comme je peux un rire mais je ne peux empêcher un sourire de manger mon visage devant son attitude attendrissante malgré lui.

\- « Tu veux réellement prendre ce livre ?

\- Euh…

\- Prends plutôt Vingt milles lieux sous les mers de Jules Verne si tu ne l'as pas déjà lu !

\- D'accord, je vais suivre ton conseil alors.

Il repose son roman à l'eau de rose pourvut de tous les clichés existant pour enfants et saisi le livre que je lui ai indiqué. Je l'enregistre à la «caisse».

\- « Bon, cette fois c'est la bonne !

\- Ah ah ! Oui, bonne fin de journée !

\- À toi aussi !»

Je le regarde s'éloigner et repars enregistrer une petite fille qui attend patiemment en tenant un livre sur les lapins.

Le soir je décide d'aller courir dans la forêt même si je ne suis pas avec Legolas. Ainsi je contourne leur «territoire» et une fois que je suis assez loin, je me métamorphose en animagus : une panthère noire. Je cours vite en faisant des espèces de slaloms entre les arbres pour me défouler.

Épuisé au bout de quelques heures, je rentre tranquillement chez Steve. J'aperçois les faibles lumières de la ville au loin quand mon regard est attiré par une maison en plein milieu de la forêt.

Intrigué je m'approche et me re-métamorphose. Je ne saurais me l'expliquer, mais je ressens comme une attirance vers cette demeure. Je monte les marches du perron et pose ma main sur la porte principale. Aussitôt une partie de ma magie est aspirée et sans pouvoir décoller ma paume, des sortes de veines vertes partent de mes doigts et glissent sur toutes la maison avant qu'une expiration ne sorte par le bois et secoue mes cheveux.

La maison a reprit vie.

Encore stupéfait, ma main pousse d'elle même le battant et j'entre.

Comme si un sort d'extension était posé sur la maison, l'intérieur tient plus d'un manoir que d'une demeure basique à deux étages comme à l'extérieur. Je la parcours de long en large pendant près de une heure pour en conclure que cette maison attendais sûrement un sorcier.

Je pense que cette maison est parfaite pour que je déménage et ainsi laisser libre champ à Steve pour rejoindre les Avengers.

 **\- À suivre ! -**


End file.
